inuyasha truth or dare show
by rileyraph'sgirl
Summary: send in truth or dares
1. Chapter 1

Truth of dare show

Co-owned by Demondeathgirl101 and cityofFallenashes we do not own inuyasha or co.

DDG101: welcome, welcome to the truth or dare show

City: yes so let's meet the contestants inuyasha!

'Inuyasha walks in with a smirk'

DDG101: Kagome!

'kagome walks in while getting cat calls from male viewers'

Inuyasha: 'snarls at males'

City: okay umm sango

'sango walks in'

DDG101: miroku

'Miroku walks in and walks up to DDG101' miroku will you bear my-

DDG101: NOOO I'm 13

City: Shippo

'Shippo walks in blushing'

City & DDG101: ?

Ddg101: rin

'walks in blushing'

City: shessoumaru

'walks in pissed'

DDG101: well I'll start and me and city are included in this so feel free to send in one for us send a truth and dare we will add characters too. Sooo rin truth or dare?

Rin: truth

Ddg101: why are you blushing?

Rin: m'lord caught me and Shippo kissing (they are both 12 in this)

Everyone but shessy: o.0

Rin: kagome truth of dare?

Kagome: dare

Rin: kiss inuyasha w/ tongue for 2 minutes you may stop for air

Everyone 0.0

City: we are out of time so continue the dare tomorrow k

Ddg101 & city: bye everyone send in truth or dares!


	2. Chapter 2

Ddg101:'fighting off lawyers with chair' fine we don't own inuyasha happy now you just crush our souls

Lawyers: yes we live off of broken souls –eats broken souls-

Everyone0.0

City: whoohoo we got one review

Ddg101: -.-' that was you

City: oh well we need more please if you don't I'll kill ddg101

Ddg101: yeah she wil- wait what! No review please I want to live!

Kag: w…what?

Rin: kiss inuyasha for 2 mins. w/ tongue

Inu: 'blushing'

Ddg101 & city: yes hahaha we love you rin

Kag: 'moves over to inu and kisses him and inserts tongue'

Inu: 'shocked but kisses back'

-5 mins later-

Ddg101: -.-' you can stop now ya know

Kag & inu: 'blush and break apart'

Kag: shessy truth or dare?

Shessy: truth

Kag: okay do you like kaugra

Shessy: 'goes from sexy white to cute pink then back to sexy white' why would you say a thing like that no I do not

'ding' 'ding' 'ding' lie detected lie detected

Ddg101: we put in a lying detector

Miroku: don't you have to wear those?

Ddg101: well um.. uh… shut up its my… I mean our story so what we say goes damn out of time we refuse to update without 5 reviews so review -


	3. Chapter 3

Ddg101:we don't own inuyasha

City: we got dears yes!

'/' = blush

Ddg101:sehssy your turn

Sehssy: 'smirks' Shippo truth or dare

Shippo: 0.0 truth

Sehssy 'mumbles' damn' okay do you like rin?

Shippo: '/' y..yes

Rin 'smiles and pecks shippo's cheek then sits on lap'

Shippo: 'smiles slight m.o.s make out session

Sehssy: 'eye twich and growls'

Rin & Shippo 'stop and blush'

Shippo: inuyasha

Inu: dare me runt

Shippo 'evil glint' make out with kagome for 5 minutes

Inu:'falls out of chair cherry red'what!

Shippo: you heard me make out with kagome

Inu:'looks at kagome'

Kags: '/'

Inu: 'gulp' o…okay 'goes over to kagome and lifts chin and kisses her passionately then shyly adds tongue

Kags: 'moans'

-20 minutes later-

Ddg101 -.- guys take it to another room I don't care if you have sex just not here or in my room that's the last thing I need

Inu: okay bye 'drags kagome to bedroom'

Ddg101: he knows shes in heat right

Everyone: shrugs

Ddg101 okay then well bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we no own

Ddg101: okay so welcome back we have to new guests on the show

City: Koga and kinky-hoe I mean kikyo

Koga and kikyo: -walk in-

Ddg101: well sense inu and Kag are um busy how about koga you take his turn

Koga: where are they –hears loud moans and crashes

Everyone minus koga: o.0

Koga: *.* MUTT FACE YOUR DEAD –runs upstairs-

Ddg101: -.- fuck I'll go damn Sango t or… d

Sango: truth I don't trust you

Ddg101:-.- bitch fine do you love miroku

Sango: n...yes, yes I do

Miroku: sango… -pulls into passionate kiss w/o groping – (0.0)

City: pulls out spongebob time cards – ten minutes later

M&S: pulls apart and blush

City: go sang-

More crashes and inu and koga come rolling down the stairs fighting with a blanket covered kagome behind them screaming (a/n for now on me = ddg101 got it good)

Me and city: SHUT TO THE FUCK UP GOD DAMNIT

Me: shows over for now okay good bye

City: see ya

-6 weeks later-

Inu: kags breakfast

Kag: oka- runs to bathroom to throw up-

Inu: kags you okay?! –runs into the bathroom-

Kag: yeah just a little sick

Inu: a little I'm telling ddg101

Kag: whats a 13 year old going to do?

Inu: I don't know but wait hey city

City: yeah inu?

Inu: can you get ddg101 for me kags is sick

City: -Smirks- sure inu sure

Me: yes inu what is it

Inu: kags is sick

Me: oh I'll take her to the doctor come along kags –smirks-

City: you know whats going on right?

Me: yes tell inu after we leave

City: got it

Me: -leaves with kags-

City: hey inu

Inu: yeah

City: whispers in inus ear-

Inu: 0.0 –faint-

City: -.-' wow manly

_**So whats wrong with kagome will inuyasha wake up and will I kill kikyo I hope so I hate her anyway see ya next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

We are back baby so we no own kk

Ddg101 pov:

I arrive with kags to the hospital and flag down a nurse and whisper to them what is going on she smiles and leads us to a room. I sit and look at kagome as she wonders what is wrong. "hey ddg101 what do you think is wrong I don't have a fever and I feel fine now so what could it be?" I tried very hard to not laugh at her. "I don't know maybe you have a real rare sickness this time?" "oh haha very funny I mean it I'm worried." She looks terrified. "huh look kags you see whats wrong with you is-" "welcome miss higurashi I'm the doctor and if you will follow me we will need to take some tests." Said the doctor. "alright." And they leave I pull out my phone and text city (bold = city)

Sup

**Hey**

So wat did inu do?

**He effin' fainted**

Lol ur jokin' right?

**No he flat out fainted I had shessy carry him up to ur room -.-**

Wat! My room y not his and kags or urs I like inu but I don't want my bed ruined .

**Chill u big baby**

Fine ttyl

**Kk**

As I shut my phone I hear kags scream I jump up and run out the door to see her holding her stomach and crying. I run over to her "kagome you okay?" I ask "no ddg101 I'm not I'm I'm pregnant whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried "kagome its okay I know and so does inuyasha me and city kind of guessed and city told inu after we left it's alright we can hold on and you can stay and have your baby here okay?" I sooth her. "Really? Ddg101 thank you I I thanks." She gets out. "its kewl now lets get home city told me inuyasha fainted from hearing the news." "haha okay but can we get some ice cream first?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. "of course you deserve it come on mama lets get you some ice cream." She nods and smiles a teary smile. As we leave I have a funny feeling 'o well probably nothing' I tell myself.

Me: sooooo what ya think

City:yea how is it?

Shippo: is it a boy or girl?

Me: no clue depends what the readers want could even be twins who knows? Well a special thanks to kag loves inu you inspired us to write again if you leave your name in a review I will gladly add you in the story.

City: next chapter we will be doing truth and dares again so send them in k and remember me and ddg101 can do some too and we add characters the thirtieth review gets something special so review.


End file.
